


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by emeraldsapphic



Series: you, me, and the songs that keep me up at night; [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, but just if you squint your eyes, or max being an insecure bottom while dan takes care of him physically this time, post Eifel GP 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Tipsy Dan gave him the wings that he had been promised in all of his years at Red Bull.In the absurdity of the moment, Max would have even laughed out loud at his own amusing thoughts, but he had just confessed his biggest secret, his worst sin.So, instead, he swore under his breath that he was never going to let Dan force-feed him tequila ever again.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: you, me, and the songs that keep me up at night; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973971
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by troye sivan's _bite_
> 
> thank you to lauren for always being there for me and thanks to sera, both of you really helped with this one!
> 
> oh and max and daniel, if any of you ever come across this, no you didn't <3
> 
> enjoy :)

"Daniel, I can't do this anymore," Max whined, dragging his words out.

They sat on Daniel's balcony, not bothered by the cold October air, too much alcohol in their system to even notice.  
They had started celebrating Daniel's first podium in a while, and Max had finally had the time to properly congratulate him, not leaving out how proud he was of him.

They had promised themselves they'd have only a few beers but then Daniel had mentioned a bottle of tequila someone had gifted him, and everything had gone downhill from there.

"Do what?" Daniel asked, a huge grin on his face, tempted to make fun of Max for the way he spoke. 

"Be without you, it's killing me, and I hate this."  
The alcohol in Max's system spoke for him, clearly fed up by the way Daniel had been acting all night.

The Australian was a tease by nature, Max was very well aware. But this Daniel, carefree and drunk Daniel, he wasn't used to seeing, at least not anymore.  
Apparently, a few more shots of tequila gave him an added layer of touchiness and physicality that Max couldn't handle. 

He had sat next to him, plenty of chairs available, and he had persuaded Max - or forced, he wasn't sure - to lay his legs over his, with his signature, stupidly-bright smile and a cheeky _"Relax, Maxy. You're not that heavy."_

Then Daniel had started stroking his thigh, and Max had wanted to snap his hands off.  
Max hated the power Daniel had over him. He hated the fact that just Daniel's fingertips against the fabric of his sweatpants sent him over the moon. He hated the way he shivered under his touch.

Max was both glad and mad that he had agreed to Daniel's stupid idea of sitting outside.  
Glad because he could masquerade his shivers, but also mad that being outside, in the cold, meant Daniel wasn't making contact with his real skin, or how he himself couldn't see or - God, only in his dreams - touch Daniel's thigh and do the same to him.  
Max died inside every time he was reminded of the existence of _that one_ tattoo and at the realization that his wish would never be granted.

Tipsy Dan gave him the wings that he had been promised in all of his years at Redbull.  
In the absurdity of the moment, Max would have even laughed out loud at his own amusing thoughts, but he had just confessed his biggest secret, his worst sin. So, instead, he swore under his breath that he was never going to let Dan force-feed him tequila ever again.

Daniel's grin fell.

"What?"

Max's eyes widened at the proper realization of what he had just admitted, sobriety peaking through the layers of previous carelessness.

"Max?"

Silence.

"Maxy?"

"Sorry, I should leave."  
Max was about to get up, praying his knees wouldn't give out, but Daniel quickly grabbed them before he could get them off his lap.

"Mate, you just said you can't be without me."

"Yeah," Max breathed out.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Max furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused by Daniel's train of thought.

"Why be without me if you don't want to? If _I_ don't want you to?"

Daniel grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him to sit completely on his lap.

They were basically the same height. Max had the tiniest bit of advantage, but, somehow, he felt smaller, vulnerable. Even though he was sitting on his lap, inches over Daniel, even though the Australian was thinner than him, even though he probably could have lifted him if he wanted to, in his arms Max felt weak and tiny. 

Daniel grabbed Max's cheeks, his thumb digging just at the base of his chin.  
Max gulped, and when Daniel felt it, he grinned slyly, amused at his power over the Dutchman.

A shared rush of adrenaline. 

Max's limbs weakened. He was suddenly glad Daniel had forced him to sit down.  
He could look at him straight in the eyes, just a couple of inches away from his lips, the closest they had been in a while.

"Daniel, _please_ ," Max breathed out before letting his eyes close and his forehead rest on Daniel's.

His heart felt like it was going to rip through his chest, accelerating by its own will, and Max had no way of stopping it.

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

Daniel kissed him softly, tenderly, as if trying to take care of his heart. As if scared that Max was going to break under his touch.  
And, frankly, Max felt like he could very well have.

Max kissed back less carefully. He was hungry, desperate, and as soon as Daniel had sensed the urgency, he had been glad to comply.

Daniel tasted of tequila and lemon, but to Max kissing him felt more like the sweetest cherry he had ever tasted.

Daniel slid a hand under Max's hoodie, the cold contact making him jump slightly. At that, Daniel broke the kiss and patted Max's thigh twice. "Come on, get up."

Max furrowed his eyebrows as sheer terror ran down his spine.

"You're cold. Let's go inside."

Max couldn't stop his lips from smiling as he hopped off of Daniel's lap. 

Daniel grabbed his wrist and lead them both inside, stumbling and laughing, way too tipsy and exhilarated.

Max barely made it to the couch before Daniel pushed him down and got back to what he was doing, killing Max from the inside, on top of him, with his lips on his, setting his heart on fire.

"Why did we need a bottle of tequila to do this?" Dan asked before kissing down Max's chin.

"Maybe we just don't have the balls to do it sober," Max panted, as Daniel sucked a particular spot on his neck.

Daniel looked at him with a sly grin and raised eyebrows, he jokingly was about to reach down, and Max immediately grabbed his wrist, a grin on his lips too.

"Oi, oi. You wanted to check if they're there or something?"

"I mean, mine are fine and well so."

Max laughed, grabbed his hoodie, and pulled him down to crash his lips on his.

"You can check them later."

Taste of alcohol, taste of cherry, taste of lust and desperation.  
Euphoria.

"Max," Daniel muffled voice vibrated against Max's lips.

"Mh?"

"You're sure, right? I mean- what are we even doing?"

"We're doing whatever you want to do. Just less talking and more kissing."

Daniel was happy to oblige. He kissed Max deeply, taking his time, both teasing and willing to give him anything he wanted. 

"Max?" Daniel called as he sat up.

"Mhh," Max complained at the lack of contact, making Daniel shiver. 

"Bed?"

Max's eyes lit up, he pushed Daniel out of the way, got up, and rushed them both on the bed, alcohol not really that much of a problem anymore.

Daniel grasped at his hand trying not to trip, having a harder time following Max's eagerness.

"Max, slow down, you're going to fall."

"You can catch me." 

"And I will. Always."

Max turned his head and stopped just beside the bed to look at Daniel, who was leaning against the doorframe.  
Max had meant it as a joke, but Daniel had taken him by surprise.  
He looked at the Australian, stunned, not sure of what to say.

"I mean it, Max."

Max had almost missed it among all the chaos his heart was making, its beats violently drumming in his ears. 

Max sat on the bed and looked up at him, pupils wide and glossy eyes.  
And Dan moved closer and closer, and at each step, Max's heart accelerated.

But he advanced more, and Max laid down, silent, and Dan followed him on the bed, towering over him and trapping him between his lean arms.

Daniel kissed him again and again and again, setting Max's skin on fire, holding his heart in his strong hands.

_You can coax the cold right out of me  
Drape me in your warmth _

Max reached for the end of Dan's hoodie, pulled it over his head, quickly, messily, and Daniel followed, helping Max out of his own clothes.

Max gripped at Daniel's waist, strongly pulling him closer, forcing him to sit on his thighs.

When Daniel grabbed the side of his neck, Max flinched. It hit too close to home. But Daniel had not reacted. He likely hadn't noticed or perhaps he hadn't cared. Either way, he let him. He let Daniel hold him where it hurt most, succumbing under his touch. 

In that moment - or better, always - he would have let him do whatever he wanted. Whatever he wanted with his body, his heart, and his soul.

Because Max had been Daniel's since he had first met him, years ago, looking up to him, secretly glancing at the Australian, and blushing when he got caught.

But Daniel wasn't like that, and Max knew it very well.  
Max would have trusted him with his life, and he kind of did, in a way, on the track, but also with his lips on his, with his soul between his hands.

Then the uncomfortable hand moved, and Max felt the spot being overtaken by warm lips. Much more pleasant. In fact, so pleasant that Max couldn't help a groan escaping his lips when Daniel started sucking and kissing and softly biting.

_Sing me like a choir_

He sure hoped he wouldn't have anything to explain to Christian. Especially not a livid neck, which his boss was familiar seeing on him, though for way, way worse reasons.

"Max," Daniel breathed out, "you're sure, right?"

"Never been more sure of anything else, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at that, before starting to travel down Max's chest and stomach, licking and kissing his abs, savoring any inch of his skin. Daniel reached the elastic band of his sweatpants and looked up at Max through his eyelashes, causing Max to exheal a painful breath.

"May I?" Dan asked with a playful grin on his face, fully aware that the frustration in Max's eyes was the answer he was looking for.

Daniel laughed at Max's glare and started undressing him as slowly as possible, playing with his heartbeat, enjoying the moment.

"You can take a picture later."

"Ah, aren't you an impatient one, Maxy?" Dan asked, eyeing him up, holding his erection in his hands, knowing he had every drop of power over Max now.

"I swear to God, Daniel-" His words stuck to his throat when Daniel finally started kissing and licking and sucking on his dick, setting him free from one strain only to throw him headfirst - oh, the irony - into another.

As Daniel's mouth worked wonders, Max couldn't breathe or think, any conscious thought thrown out of the window, his mind filled with bliss and fog, and his conscience yelled only one thing over and over.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

And one of the thoughts escaped his trembling lips, " _Daniel._ "

And Daniel replied, by humming back, sending shivers down Max's arching spine, forcing him to warn, "Dan, I- I won't last for much longer."

Daniel didn't care, he looked up at him, and shrugged, a sly grin on his face as he kept licking and sucking.

And just the sight of Daniel's feisty grin sent Max over the edge, and Daniel, as he had promised, never budged.

Max couldn't help but throw his head back on the pillow and arch his spine even further, moaning really loudly, until Dan's dirty lips shut him up when they met his.

"Oh my God, Daniel. That was-"

"Amazing? Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." Daniel raised his eyebrows suggestively as he laid next to Max, speaking with a rough voice, throat still a bit sore.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell Michael, though." Daniel narrowed his eyes as he spoke, and Max held his breath, suddenly terrified of what was to come. "I don't think that's included in driver's diet."

Max almost sighed in relief before starting to laugh really hard, causing Daniel to chuckle himself. "Was it really that funny?"

"No, I-" Max wasn't about to confess where his mind had gone. Ashamed he would even think of being jealous of someone who wasn't his.

"Oh!" Daniel seemed to realize what he had implied. "Don't worry, mate. I am as free as an eagle. For now, at least."

Max rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that last part, his mind still too dazed to have that one conversation. Instead, he joked, "Are you free for another - I don't know - 10 minutes?"

"Mhh, I am sure I can find some time, yeah." Daniel grinned, and Max kissed him, throwing a leg over his torso, and pressing down on Daniel's body. The sudden movement caused him to let out a muffled groan that was enough to wake Max from the hazy state his mind had been stuck in for a few minutes.

"Time to repay the favor, don't you think, Danny?" He said as he started making his way through the layers of fabric reached for Daniel's own erection.

" _God, Max._ We should do this more often."

"Oh, don't worry, we _will._ "

_And kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
But please, don't bite_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! this is the second installment in my song fic series, each fic is its own work, and each is inspired by a different song
> 
> feedback always helps! :)
> 
> find me on tumblr: [@racinglesbian](https://racinglesbian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
